I am a vampire
by XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX
Summary: Austin was a normal guy with normal family. Well that's what he thought until one morning he wakes up completely different. I suck at summaries so just give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it :) I was thinking to start this story after I finish 'Dude, I'm falling for your sister!' but I am bored and I run out of ideas for that one so I'm starting this one :D**

**This is the first and the last time I will to the declaimer in this story because that is getting annoying writing in every chapter the same thing, I think you guys know that we don't own Austin & Ally.**

Austin's POV:

I came back from the park to my house and guess what? Today it's my birthday! I am official 16. My parents asked me to not come late from hanging out with my friends, so here I am walking inside my house. When I entered kitchen I heard my parents talking.

"So who will change him today?" I heard my mum saying to my dad.

"I will" Dad answered. I'm confused, what they want to change and why? I entered the kitchen and my parents automatically become quiet.

"What do you want to change?" I asked them really confused. I saw my parents getting nervous. A minute pass and non of them answered my question. "Well?" I asked again getting inpatient.

"You'll see tomorrow morning the change" My dad finally spoke up braking the silence then he hand me a drink. "Drink it, you look thirsty" Without an argument I took the cup filled with orange juice. Mmmm, orange juice, my favorite. Anyway how did he know I wanted to drink? I only thought about drink. Is like he could read my mind. After I drank it I felt really dizzy and tired.

"Go to sleep, you look tired" My mum said when I yawned. I nod my head and I made my way to my bedroom. Why am I tired all of sudden? Is only 9 pm is still early, probably dad spoiled the drink for me to sleep better. I'm glad he did it because I'm too excited for the change tomorrow. I can't wait to see what it is. Maybe they will change my room or they will give me something. Oh well I will see it tomorrow. I put only sweatpants because is pretty hot today's night. The second my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

I woke up in the morning feeling hungry. I waked to kitchen and I grab a milk and cereals. I pure my cereals and milk into my bowl and I began to eat but when I put first spoon into my mouth I automatically spill it out. The taste of this milk is gross. When I looked at the date when is due it says that is due on 6/9/2012 **[A/N If this is confusing for any of you guys is 6th of September 2012. I think in America or somewhere else they write first month then day then year. In England is different first we write day then month then year. Just so you know] **and today is 31/8/2012. Strange. I mean the milk is not over due and I don't like the taste. I can always take an apple. I ate my apple then I headed to my room to take a shower. I grabbed underwear, jeans and plain blue shirt. I took my clothes and a towel and I'm walking into my bathroom. I took off my sweatpants and I hopped into a shower. I felt relaxed when a hot water hit my body. After 10 minutes of relaxing shower I dried myself with a towel then I put on my clothes I choose for today. After I'm done I waked over to the sink to brush me teeth after I finished I looked at myself in the mirror. Everything is fine except that I have two small holes on my neck! I panicked. What it could be? A spider? No. It would look differently.

I run to my parents bedroom and in my surprise I was there within a second! How is that possible? Only vampires can run that fast! Only vampires can run that fast. No is it possible that I might be a vampire? But they don't even exist. Vampires are a myth. I entered my parents bedroom and I saw them already awake.

"Hey sweety. How did you sleep?" Mum asked me sweetly.

"Great" The I walked closer to them and I showed them my neck. "When I was sleeping something bite me"

"Not something but someone" My dad corrected me.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Son I turned you into a vampire. That's the change me and your mum were talking about" I looked at them blankly before speaking again.

"But I thought vampires were a myth!"

"No they are not, they are everywhere. There lots of creatures on this world that you have no idea they exist. For instance, your friend Tom?" Mum waited for my response and I nod my head. I remember Tom he was cool but one day he had to leave.

"Well you remember that Tom had to leave all of sudden?" I nod again.

"He left because he is a vampire too. He started his life again in a new state" Mum explained. Now it makes sense why was kind of white but still had a skin color and no wonder why he always had tomato juice with him. Holy shit it wasn't a tomato juice, it was blood.

"I still can't believe I'm a vampire" I said still in shock. I touched my bottom lip because I felt a little pressure on them. When I touched them I automatically pull away my hand. I looked at my parents terrified and they just chuckle at me.

"They are your fangs, thanks to them you can change a human into a vampire or they'll help you drink a blood from a human" dad grinned at me. I don't know if I should laugh or cry at them. The I felt hungry all of sudden I mean I ate an apple and usually that was enough for me.

"Your hungry?" Mum asked.

"How did you-" Before I could finished mum said.

"Every vampire can read other vampires/humans thoughts except for their mate" Dad answered for me while mum went to kitchen and within a second she was already standing next to me with a cup of blood?

"Drink it. It will give you energy" Mum command. Without another word I look at the drink disgusted and drink it. Mmm it actually don't taste bad.

"What do you mean 'mate'?" I asked my dad once I finished with my drink.

"I mean your wife. She will be the only one that you'll be able to love. The only one you'll not be able to read their mind. Just like me and your mother. We still can't read each others minds" Dad said happily to mum. Okay? I will not question that because I will be more confused then I am now.

"So is there anything else I need to know?" I asked them.

"Well yes, there is" Mum said.

"So what is it then?" Dad pointed at my eyes before speaking.

"Your eyes"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"They will change color, every time you'll have different emotion, so you need to control your emotions because your eyes might change color next to a human and you might freak them out" Mum said chuckling.

"What colors stands for?" I asked them.

"Green represent jealousy, Black represents that your out of control that better everyone be as far as possible away from you unless is your mate, you will not be able to hurt her because it will be like hurting yourself and last but not least red, it represents anger and they'll turn red when you'll see someone's getting hurt with no reason"

"Oh what about my powers?" I asked them again. Wow I am asking a lot of questions lately. Oh well I need to know what I can do.

"Well you can run really fast as every vampire, you can also read other people's thoughts and you'll probably be able to tell the future" I nod my head understandably at what my dad had just said. "Okay enough talking go and pack because were moving from L.A. to Miami" Dad added before walking out of the room.

"When?"

"Now" I am shocked. How am I supposed to get packed on time.

"But that's not enough time for me to pack everything" I cried out loud.

"Honey vampire speed. Use it" Mum laugh at me before exiting their bedroom. I stand there dumbfully **[A/N I don't know if that's how you spell it ;/] **looking at the spot were my mum used to stand a second ago. I shook my head before running to my room with my vampire speed and began to pack everything in my suitcase. It took me five seconds to have everything packed. I sigh before taking my suitcase and walking to my dads car. I put my suitcase at back of the car then I hopped into the back of the car and waited for mum to finally lock the door.

"Some people will come the rest of our stuff that are in the house and they will bring them to us" Dad said before starting the and I just nod my head. I really don't want to leave but I have to.

"Oh and Austin you'll start school tomorrow" I nod my head again before plugging earphones in my ears and relaxing to the tone of the music. Before I realized I was already dozing off.

* * *

Few hours later I felt like someone was shaking me and calling my name. It was mum.

"Austin. Wake up. Were here" I groan before opening my eyes. I took a few seconds to look around before exiting the car. I looked around and it look beautiful in here and it seems quiet. My parents were already in the house unpacking our suitcases. I took my suitcase and with my vampire speed I run to my room. Wow is huge and beautiful. There is painted yellow. The carpet is so soft that I could lay on it all the time. My bed was just next to the balcony. When I looked out I saw that our neighbors have a balcony too. Then I saw petite brunet walking around the room.

**So here it is. Review! More reviews I get then quicker another chapter will be post it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys. Hope you like this chapter like the rest ones :D**

Ally's POV:

"Pumpkin, can you come downstairs please?" I heard my dad calling me downstairs.

"Alright dad!" I shout back and went downstairs to where my dad was, which was the living room. "Why did you call me dad?" I asked him while I entered the kitchen.

"It seems like we have new neighbors so do you mind and introduce yourself to them?" My dad asked.

"What about Kris?" I asked my dad? She is my younger sister and her full name is Kristine, Kris for short.

"She is not at home right now. She is in the mall with her friends" I rolled my eyes at my sister. She's always out with her friends, its like I never get to see her, only when she comes back from hanging out with her friends, which is midnight and in the morning she is gone again. I nod my head at my dad and walked to the door. I hope this is not some new married couple because you see before them, there was a couple and they were so annoying. Every night there was moaning coming up from their bedroom which apparently needed to be next to my room. I remember most of the night I couldn't sleep because of them. I like to open my balcony door in the night for me to sleep well with the fresh air coming out from outside but apparently they had to open their door too and when they were doing 'it', they were too loud for me to fall asleep, even though I had my door closed, I still could hear them. **[1]** Thanks goodness they moved out of the house and now I can open my balcony door again in the night.

When I was on their porch I knock three or four times and waited few seconds for someone to open the door. The woman that opened the door looked really beautiful. She had straight blonde hair, hazel eyes and was about my high maybe a little bit taller.

"Hello. My name's Ally Dawson and I live just right next door. I though it would be nice from me to come and introduce myself" I smiled at her while pointing to my house on the left, she looked where I was pointing and smiled at me.

"Oh its a pleasure to meet you Ally come in" She moved to a side for me to have a space to come inside. When I looked inside, the house was still undone and the boxes were everywhere but I don't blame them because they just moved in. "My name is Mimi Moon and this is my husband Mike Moon..." She pointed at a man who was carrying a box from the kitchen "...and our son Austin is upstairs" She said before yelling. "AUSTIN! COME DOWNSTAIRS! I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!" Wow she can get really loud.

"ALRIGHT MUM!" I heard the boy yelled back and other few seconds I heard footsteps on the stairs. I looked up only to see the cutest and the hottest guy ever! His beach blonde hair that flopped just the right way and his hazel eyes that any girl could melt. Oh God. Why am I thinking like that? I'm certainly sure he has a girlfriend. His too hot for being single.

Austin's POV:

I was unpacking my stuff from my suitcase when I heard my mum calling my name from downstairs. "AUSTIN! COME DOWNSTAIRS! I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!" Hmm, I wonder who that might be. "ALRIGHT MUM!" I yelled back and headed downstairs.

When I walked into a living room I saw the most gorgeous and hottest girl alive. Well sure I've seen hot girls but that one stands out. I sniff the air around me and I could smell the fresh blood, I think it was coming from the cut she had on her finger. The smell of the blood was so good I just want to taste it. Austin! Come down before you scared her! It would be horrible if I would already scared a girl like her.

"Hi I'm Austin and you are...?" I asked cutty**[A/N I don't know how you spell that but I'm sure you get what I mean ;p] **in front of me.

"Hi I'm Ally" She smiles at me that any guy could melt in including me.

"Well I think it will be better if I gonna go back home"She said pointing to the front door. My smile faded but I quickly cover it up with a fake smile.

"Okay and thank you for coming and introducing yourself to us, is really sweet of you" Mum said making Ally blush a little before saying no problem and waling out of the door. I was still looking at the spot she was just a second ago. Is it possible for me to be crushing on a new girl? Eh, impossible. I think mum notice me looking at the spot she was before and began to speak. "Do you like that girl?"

"I don't know, but she is cute" I answer with a shrug. Mum nod at me and I walk upstairs to finish unpacking my stuff. Half an hour later I was done. I know I could of have use my vampire speed but I don't want to use it all the time, I like to be human I mean act like a human. After I finish with that I heard like someone was playing a guitar and signing along. This voice was beautiful, it was like I was in a trance. My legs move by their self to the balcony because that's where the sound was coming from. When I was standing on my balcony, I look on the other balcony opposite of mine and when I took a closer look to that girl with a guitar, few seconds after I recognize who that was. It was that Ally chick from earlier that came to my house and introduce herself. Oh man her voice is so angelic **[2] **I just love it. I think she has notice me staring at her because she stopped playing.

"Hi again" She said shyly.

"Hi" I reply.

"I guess we will see each other more often now?" She said with a more comfortable smile. I smiled back at her before speaking. "I guess so" Few seconds past and for some unknown reason I wanted to hear her voice again so I speak up again. "I heard you sing and your voice is so beautiful" I compliment her and she blushed before replying. "Thanks" She look at me shyly. "I usually don't sing in front of people" She shrugged her shoulders and I had confused look on my face, she saw that so she decided to continue. "I have a stage fright and I rather not talk about it" She said looking down sad. Now I'm sad too because she's sad, you know when I'm around someone I usually in the same mood as they. Well I wouldn't of just start crying if that person was crying, I would just be sad.

"Oh so would you mind to go to school with me tomorrow and show me around? Since I'm new?" I asked her to try and get read off this uncomfortable silence.

"I would love to Austin" She smiled at me and nod her head kind of happily. What is she thinking that made her so happy? Let me read her mind. Okay concentrate Austin. Few seconds after.

Nothing.

Another try.

Nothing.

What is wrong with her? Is she even thinking about something? She needs to. Everyone have something on their mind, even if is just stupid. Okay let me check other people's minds. Oh like that girl: _Should I die my hair? If yes what color? Blond...wait...I am already blond. _I mentally laugh at that girl's thought. Okay to make sure if my reading other people's minds are okay, I will tr on that guy's thought: _Should I ask her out? What if she says no? It would be really awkward between us but the I really love her. _Oh boy you should definitely ask her out, if you love her take the risk...back to the subject. Why can't I read Ally's mind but other people I can? This is just strange.

"Austin? Are you okay?" I heard Ally saying to me with a laugh. I turn my attention towards her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked with a confusion. Well I rather read her mind. Is much more easier.

"Because you were staring at the people on the sidewalk and you were doing funny faces"She giggle. Cute giggle.

"Oh, yeah I...I...I was just thinking. I was just lost in my thoughts" I lied to her, I mean not really but a little because I was lost in my thought my not in my thought I was reading other peoples thoughts.

"Oh okay. Good to know" She smiles and I can't help but smile every time she smiles.

"Ally, dinner is ready, mum ask me to come and get you" Someone asked Ally while coming on the balcony. The girl look so much alike Ally but younger

"Tell mum I'll be there in a second" Ally answered putting her guitar on the chair next to her and stood up.

"Alright...Oh and who is that" She said realizing that I was there.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon. I just move here with my parents" I told her.

"Hi, I'm Kristine but you can call me Kris. I'm Ally's younger sister, as you can see were similar, kind of" They looked at each other other Kris ended her sentence and burst out of laugh. I smile at them. They look so similar. Both of them have brown hair but Ally's hair are more curly the Kris's hair.

"Okay, I will tell parents you will come in a minute" Kris said while they calm down, then she walked away.

"So I guess I will see you tomorrow" Ally said sweetly at me and I just had to smile back. I just couldn't fight with all those smiles that are keep on getting on my face while she is smiling. Before she could walk away I asked her. "What time should I be ready?"

"8 am" She simply said with one more smile on her face before walking out of my sight. I sigh with a smile on my face and I walked over to my wardrobe to find some pajamas. I found some sweatpants and a shirt that matches the sweatpants. I hopped into my bed and fall asleep with a smile on my face and excitement about tomorrow.

**[1] Does that makes sense? If not then here it is. So there was new couple. They always made sounds in the night. Ally couldn't sleep because of the sounds they were making and even though she closed her balcony door, she could still hear them.**

**[2] Is that even how you say it? oh well ;p**

**Here you guys go. I hope you like it as much as I do :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter :D **

Ally's POV:

I was walking to the kitchen with Kris.

"So, do you like that new guy?" Kris asked me with a small smirk on her face.

"What?" I said in high pitch. "No of course not. Kris he is new here so I think he is not looking for a girl right now and so do I, look he can get any girl he want so I don't think so he would choose me" I simply said with a shrug.

"Ha! So you admit that you like him" Kris nearly shout at my response. I looked at her confused before adding. "In a friend way, duh" I said and Kris rolled her eyes before sitting in the dinner table opposite from my sit because you see, me and her sitting next to each other doesn't feel right. I know, I know, we are siblings but we just dislike sitting next to each other, for me and her is so uncomfortable.

"How are the new neighbors?"Mum asks breaking the silence.

"They're nice" I answered smiling.

"And they have a son that Ally might have a crush on" Kris said with a smirk all over her face. I kicked her under the table.

"Oww!"

"Oh sorry, that was your leg?" I asked innocently.

"What boy?" Dad asked getting interesting in the conversation. Oh boy.

"Oh our neighbors son. He seems really cool" Kris said calming my dad.

"Dad don't worry I don't have a crush on him, it would be a little too strange for me to be crushing on a new guy that just move next door" Dad sigh relief when I finished my sentence. I giggle at his reaction and Kris roll her eyes before speaking.

"Say what you want, I see what I can see" that was the last sentence that was speaking during our dinner.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I woke up extra early today and get ready for school. I walk to my bathroom and took quick shower. I didn't felt like having a long shower. After five minutes I walk out of the shower and felt like new born which is impossible because well I'm dead. I grab my towel and dry myself with it. After I'm done I walk to my drawer and took a pair of jeans and a random T-shirt. I walk back to my bathroom and brash my teeth. When I'm done I entered the kitchen just to be greeted by the smell of fresh made cheese toast.

"Morning mum" I greeted my mum while I sat on the kitchen chair. After I sat, mum gave me a plate with two cheese toast. I ate them in five minutes because they were hot and I didn't want to burn my tongue. Mum also poured me a glass of blood which I gratefully accept. When I finished drinking I looked at the clock that was hung up on the walk in the kitchen, it showed 7:30 am, which means I have one more hour till Ally comes. I may as well ask few questions to my mum since my dad is nowhere to be found.

"Mum? Can I ask you something?" I asked mum and she turn around from whatever she were doing giving me all the attention.

"Yes honey?" She asked back.

"What did you guys said about me not be able to read someone else's mind?" I began.

"Oh we said that if you will not be able to read a girls mind means she's your mate" I looked at her blankly. "So who's that lucky girl?" Mum asked curious. It means Ally is my mate? "OMG Ally is your mate? That cute girl next door?" Mum began to jump in her spot excited, I looked at her weirdly before speaking. "How did yo- MUM! Why did you read my mind?" I asked when I realized she read my mind to know that.

"Because you wouldn't answer my question and I wanted to know. Oh God this is so cute. I can already see you too getting married and having children awww" Right now mum was in her little world daydreaming.

"Mum that ain't going to happen. Were just met and don't you think were a little bit too young to be married?" I said to her annoyed by this situation.

"Yes you have to now go to school before your will be late" Mum said gesturing to the front door.

"I'm waiting for Ally. She said she'll be here at 8am" I said taking an apple but before I could took a bite my lovely mum grab it from my hand and put it back with the rest of the fruits.

"Ally is coming?" She asked excited. I raised my eyebrow at her before nodding. She squeal and took me arm and I in last second grab my bag before being pulled by mum to front door. "Mum what are you doing?" I asked her weird out by her action.

"I just want to say hi to my future daughter that's all" She said with a big grin plastered on her face. I rolled my eyes at her before saying "Fine just don't tell her about the vampire thing and mate thing. I don't want to scared her and lose the only friend" I said as I opened the door. After I opened it I saw Ally standing on my porch with a hand up ready to know, I looked at my watch and it shows 8am, I smirk at her.

"Someone's on time huh?" I wink at her and she smiled at me that's when mum push to the side.

"Good morning Ally" Mum said pulling Ally into a hug. Ally awkwardly hug back my mum while I face-palmed myself. "Good morning Mrs Moon"

"Its nice to see you again" She said while finally pulling away from the hug.

"And you too Mrs Moon" Ally smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh Ally just call me mu- Mimi" I elbow mum know what she wanted to say, I think Ally didn't notice it.

Good.

"Okay, it was a nice chit chat but me and Ally need to go to school. Bye mum" I said as I kissed my mum's cheek before walking out of the door and making my way towards school with Ally. I took one last glance at my house only to see mum in the window fingers crossed. I glared at her before turning towards Ally.

**I just wanted to say that this version is a little bit different to the version on youtube I made it. I changed slightly because I got a better idea and I think this one makes more sense than the one on youtube. Anyway I hope you like it. Review please!**

**#LetsGetLoud! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys how's life? Mine's is good. I can't till 17th to watch Campers & complications even though I'm not gonna be here because I'mm going to Poland for 4 days and I will be back on Tuesday hopefully on Wednesday so I hope you guys would forgive me that. Okay I will just shut up and let you read ;P**

Ally's POV:

Me and Austin just walked out from office and guess what? Austin have the locker next to mine and he even have the same classes as me, I'm so happy...I mean...I mean, I'm happy for him to be in my classes because he is new and only knows me so is good for him to have a friend in his classes.

As we entered our english class everyone was staring at us umm sorry correction not everyone but mostly girls and not at me but at Austin, well who can blame them? He is sweet, attractive and does hypnotizing eyes and...NO! Ally! You can't think that way about him, he is just a boy you met yesterday and you can't crush on him right? URGH! "Hello Mr Robertson" I said smiling to my second favorite teacher, my first one is Mrs Simpson, she's so funny and she also teach my favorite subject which is music.

"Hello Ally is nice to meet you and ..." Mrs Robertson said looking questioningly at Austin.

"Oh, this is Austin, new student" I said

"Great! I'm Mr Robertson Austin, I've noticed that you already know Ally, so why don't you sit with her and for rest of you, you can talk among yourself" Mr Robertson said gesturing to the only two sits available at the back of the classroom next to the window. I looked at Austin to see his reaction and he was grinning at me.

Austin followed me to our table.

"What do you think about Mr Robertson?" I asked him while we sat on our table.

"He seem really nice" He answered with a smile on his face showing his perfect white teeth.

"Good to know" I said chuckling. "So at lunch I can show you some of my friends" He smiled warmly at me. "You already met my sister Kris now you'll meet Trish, Dez and Dallas. Well let me tell you some things about them before you meet them, Trish is my BFF from kindergarten you can say like everyone in the school is pretty scared of her De-" Austin cut me off before I could continue.

"Hold on, what do you mean everyone is afraid of her?" he asked confused.

"I mean that when she is pissed off she can get an evil revenge on you that you'll regret anything you done to her and even though she is small she can get really scary" I looked at him with a serious face and his face was with disbelief. "You don't believe me, don't you?" I asked him and he chuckle.

"Not really because how can she be scary if she's small?" He asked still with disbelief and chuckle in his voice.

"Alright, wait until you meet her, then you'll change your mind" I said still in my serious tone and he was chuckling still not believe it. "Okay let me finish, so I've know Dez since this high school, he is so weird and he even dress weird basically everything he do or say is weird but at times he can get very serious and he can help you with everything. Last but not least, Dallas. I've know him like Dez, since high school started, but Dallas compering to Dez is much more mature and cute and kind, charming, helpful, sweet, cute, caring" Okay now I was daydreaming but I was shortly interrupt by Austin.

"So you have a crush on him?" He asked me with a small anger and annoyance in his voice.

"Yes...I mean no...I mean sort of" I could already feel my cheeks hitting up.

"Does he feel the same way?" Austin asked looking down.

"Well I don't know, I'm too scared to tell him because I don't know if he thinks the same way" I shrugged my shoulders. "Anyways you will find them really friendly"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"School bell?! Already?! Wow we talked through the whole lesson" I said surprised. "Come I will introduce you to my friends" I said as we walked out from the classroom and headed to lunch hall, this is our usual place we meet up.

"Do you have your own food?" I asked him before we entered the lunch hall.

"Yeah, why?" He asked totally confused.

"Because school food stink, once I bought it and well lets say things straight I get sick on the next day" I said as we enter the lunch hall full of people, he just chuckle at my comment.

Austin's POV:

As me and Ally enter the classroom I could already hear all does girls thinking about me I just smirk because who wouldn't think about Austin Moon. You see the best part of being vampire is that you can read other people's minds and is so cool because you can know what they think about you or what they think at all.

Okay let me tell you something. You guys watched the movie 'Twilight'? Yeah so everything that happen in this movie is true. Edward is a vampire and Jacob is a werewolf and even everything they show about vampire powers are true and no we are not enemies with the werewolf but were not friends either, well that is what I heard. Anyways I am not really sure if I told you guys that I can tell the future. So I realized that I have this power when I was sleeping the vision came and it was basically me getting married to Ally. Well that is awkward for me but I shrugged it off because that will not happen any time soon. I must have zoned out because I heard Ally saying my name.

"Oh, this is Austin, new student" **[A/N From here I will cut off because you guys know what they were talking about during their lesson so I will just skip to lunch hall] **

When we entered the lunch hall I could hear again people thinking about me on how hot I am or how Ally is lucky to stand next to me, oh well don't even feel like listening to any of this. I don't really care about what they think about me. I don't want to be popular but also I don't want to be nerd.

"Don't worry if you will stick with me and my friends you will not be a nerd but also you will not be a popular, you'll be like in the middle with us." I heard Ally laugh and saying from beside me. Was I think out loud?

"Yes you were thinking out loud" She said with more laughter in her voice. I looked down embarrassed at the floor. How could I?

"Don't be embarrassed about that, I think is cute" She said making me blush, I tried to cover my face with my hair. I hope she didn't notice.

"Hey guys" Ally said as we approach the table who was sitting a Latina girl next to a weird ginger boy. I assume that is Dez and the girl next to him must be Trish. Honestly? She is not that scary.

"Hey Ally, who is that cute friend of yours?" Trish said pointing at me.

"Guys this is new student Austin Moon, Austin this is Trish" Ally said pointing at Trish " And this is Dez" She said pointing at redheaded guy who was playing with his sandwich "and...where is Dallas?" Ally asked Trish looking around.

"He should come in any minute now" Trish said winking at Ally which makes her blush. Then some guy sat next to Dez.

"Hey guys" He said.

"Hey Dallas meet Austin, Austin meet Dallas" I looked over at Dallas and he looked over at me and already I could smell that he is different, the smell was disgusting. I could already feel a dislike in him as he began to glare at me and I glare back. I think I know who he is and he know who I am.

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Boring? Leave a review! :)**

**#LetsGetLoud!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Did you guys saw the sneak peek of campers and complication? My 2 favorite parts are:**

**Part 1:**

**Trish: Okay you don't have to sound so defensive **

**Austin: I'm not defensive, I think your jealous of my panda!**

**Part 2:**

**Ally: It was so fun back then**

**Austin: Well I bet your fun back then wasn't anymore fun then a fun back now **

**This is so hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing at that.**

* * *

Austin's POV:

What is he doing here? Well definitely I have to ask my parents about them being here. How am I suppose to act next to someone like him? Ignore him? Be friends with him (If that's even possible). His smell is so disgusting, I think I'm going to puke.

I had a vision while I was glaring at Dallas. It was him asking Ally to be his date for Halloween school party. Oh, no wonder why I dislike him so much, he'll try to still MY Ally away from me! WOAH! Where that come from. Ally is not mine and she'll never be...but maybe...some day we will get toge...NO! Austin, don't think about that!

"Guys are you okay?" Ally asked us interrupting my thoughts and I'm glad she did.

"Yeah, everything is fine Ally" I said smiling softly at her braking the glare from Dallas to look at her, to show her that everything is fine.

"Guys I heard there is twilight breaking dawn part 2 **[1]**in cinemas, so do you guys wanna go?" Ally asked us excited.

"Yeah totally!" Trish screamed happily.

"When is it Ally?" Dez asked Ally

"Its tonight at 6 pm" Ally said cheerfully "So you coming?" She asked him.

"Of course Ally!" Dez nod his head with a goofy smile on his face.

"Awesome. What about you Dallas?" Ally said turning her attention to Dallas who gave her apologetic smile.

"Sorry Ally, I wish I could go, but I can't, not tonight, family business" yeah right 'family business' well I would rather say 'animal business'. When I turned my attention to Ally, she had disappointment on her face but quickly covered it with a fake smile.

"Its okay Dallas, maybe next time" She then turn to me "Do you want to go?"

"I would love to" I smiled at her, just then I read Dallas's mind _Ugh, if this stupid bloodsucker stall my Ally away from me, he'll regret that he was ever born _excuse me? HIS Ally?! Since when she's his? I don't remember her saying she's going out with him, she said she had a crush on him but not that they going out. This idiot! Oh man how I want to punch him.

The school went up slow even though I have Ally in every class which is good but then again I have Dallas in some which I don't like. When I entered my house I could already smell my mum's dinner. Mmmm from the smell I could tell is delicious as always. My mum is the best cooker ever but I think everyone is saying that about their mums.

I walked into the kitchen and I sat on the counter facing my mum. "Mum did you know that werewolves also live in here?" I asked her grabbing an apple and biting it.

"Werewolves?" She asked me turning around from whatever she was doing.

"Yeah I just met one at school" I said and she look at me surprised.

"Well I didn't know that werewolves also live in here"Mum smiled at me.

"So how am I suppose act next to a werewolf?" I asked her throwing my finished apple away.

"Well I suggest you to become friends with one" I laugh at her.

"Be friends with that monster? Are you kidding me? That's ridiculous" Mum raised her eyebrow at me.

"Why you don't like him? You do know that when a vampire and a werewolf join together their are unbreakable?" She looked at me seriously.

"Well I do't care and I dislike him because I read his mind and he said that I am trying to still his Ally. Since when she's his? Ally never mention having a boyfriend, she only said she had a crush on him and that's it" I said getting angry at the idea of Ally being with Dallas.

"Ohhh, baby your jealous. That is normal for you to dislike a werewolf" Mum said simply like is a normal thing.

"I am not jealous" I grown.

"Okay Austin say what you want" She smiled at me before turning around again to finish whatever she started.

"Oh mum can I go to cinema with my friends?" I asked her sweetly.

"Is Ally coming?" I nod my head at the sudden question. "Then you can go" She said happily.

"Mum if Ally wouldn't go then you wouldn't allowed me to go?" I asked her.

"Whaatt? Pfff no" Mum said in high pitch voice. I rolled my eyes at her and walked to my room.

* * *

Ally's POV:

I can't wait to see that movie, I love it so much.

"Hey dad" I greeted my dad as I entered the living room.

"Hey Ally, how was your day?" He asked me curiously.

"It was okay. Can I go to the cinema with my friends?" I asked him showing my best puppy eyes I had.

"Yes you can..." I cheered "...But you have to take your sister Kris with you" are you being serious?

"Why?" I asked annoyed. I don't want to take her. She's my little annoying sister.

"Because I want you guys to spend more time with each other... KRIS! come down stairs please!" Dad yelled at her to come. I rolled my eyes.

"COMING!" She yelled back and one minute later she joined us. "Yes dad?"

"I want you to go with Ally to the cinema and spend some time with her" Dad said with smile all over his face.

"Okay" I wide my eyes. Did I heard it right?

"Okay, just okay. You accept it without any argument?" I said still in shock.

"Yeah why?" She said innocently.

"Nothing?" I said looking at her weirdly. "Be ready in 5 minutes, that's when we're going" I can't believe she is really coming.

"Okay" and with that she walked up stairs to her room.

"See? You guys will have so much fun" Dad said watching something in the screen I think that is football. I rolled my eyes and went to my room to change quickly. I put some skinny jeans, sneakers, tight shirt and leather jacket. I was ready in 5 minutes. Wow I'm impressed I'm so quick. I walked out from my room only to see Kris walking downstairs, I followed her and we walked out together. Just as I was expecting she turn to me "Okay what time do I have to be here?" I new she won't go with me but she wanted to go with her friends. "Be here at 8:30 pm" I said to her before turning my way to Austin's house because since he is new here he don't know where to go. Kris nod her head and walked opposite direction. I walked up to their door and knock on it. Few seconds later Mrs Moon I mean Mimi open the door. "Good afternoon Mrs- I mean Mimi" I correct myself.

"Good afternoon Ally is nice to see you again" She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You too Mimi is Austin there?" I asked polite.

"I'm here" Austin said from behind Mimi pushing her out of the way.

"Okay mum we have to go. We don't have time to talk. Maybe next time" Austin said rushing with his words and pulling me out of the door way.

"Have fun Austin but not too much fun" I blush madly knowing what she was saying about. I looked at Austin who had annoyed face expression on his face.

"Mum! Were not stupid" He said rolling his eyes.

"What? Just saying" She said before closing the door. Austin then turn to me.

"Sorry about that" He said stretching his neck nervously.

"Its fine" I smiled at him " Lets go before were late" I said while we walk to Miami Mall.

**[1] I don't own it and I watched that in the cinema and is so awesome! If you haven't watched, you have to is so awesome. lol I'm repeating myself hehe ;p**

**So did you guys like it? Or was is rubbish? and I'm sorry if I'm not uploading 'Dude, I'm falling for your sister' but I have some sort of writers block but I will try to write another chapter as quick as I can for now stay turn :D**

**#LetsGetLoud!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! How you doing? Who can't wait till Sunday for Chapters & Choices? I can't! I'm so excited about it...anyway on with the story ;p**

Austin's POV:

When we get to the cinema, Trish and Dez were already inside waiting for us. They were sitting like two sits away from each other so me and Ally could fit in. I still don't get it why haven't they admit to each other their feelings, this is so obvious they like each other also because I ready their mind.

Me and Ally sat in the sits I was next to Dez and Ally was next to Trish. The adverts were about to end and they were gonna start the movie.

"I'm so excited about this movie. The vampires and the werewolves are so awesome I wish I could be one of them" Ally sigh sadly. Oh Ally one day you'll be one because I'll be force to turn you to be my full mate.

"Yeah, yeah we know Ally you want to be but they don't exist. How can you be one of them if there is no one to turn you?" Trish laugh slightly. Hold on. was that nervous laugh? Ally frown before nodding.

"Your right" She smiled sadly before turning her attention to the screen because the movie just started. Oh man I hate seeing her sad, right now I feel more like changing her into a vampire, just to make her happy.

~~After the movie~~

Austin's POV:

Wow this movie was AWESOME! The best part was when the vampires and the werewolves were together fighting against the Volturi and it was so cool when they were fighting but when Aro dies everything comes back to normal like nothing happened, it was just Aro's future of how he'll end if he will try to kill Renesmee. That movie is just, wow.

We walked out of the cinema and Ally was talking about how good the movie was, I just grinned at her while Trish rolled her eyes and Dez was so interested in what she was saying like he didn't watch the movie which is odd because he was there with us. I then looked at the ground and saw something coming out of Trish's shoe. Was that...was that wand? Is she a wizard? I need to ask her. I walked into Trish's side.

"Trish can I talk to you?" I asked her. I think I asked her a little too loud because all of them were looking at me oddly.

"Okay?" Trish nod her head still unsure what to say. I pulled her back and turn the Ally and Dez. "We'll catch with you in a minute" I smile sweetly at Ally which she couldn't resist "Okay" and with that they continue to walk and discuss the movie. I turn to a confused Trish.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked me.

"I know your a wizard" I sigh and she look at me wide eyed before laughing nervously.

"That's ridicules. Why would you think I'm a wizard?" She asked nervously and that's when I decide to read her mind _How does he know I'm a wizard? I'm in so trouble. Oh maybe I can use magic to delete his memory I mean just the part of me being the wizard._ Oh you will not do that.

"Well I know that because 1) I see your wand coming out from your shoe and 2)Because you just admit that in you mind that your a wizard" I point out and she looked at me scared.

"H-how did you read my m-mind?" She asked getting more scared.

"Oh that's because I'm a vampire" I smiled at her showing my fangs. She start to freak out when she saw my fangs.

"Omg p-please don't b-bite me" She start to panic. I had to calm her down and I had to do it quickly before she start to scream.

"Don't worry, I won't bite you. I'm not like that. I just wanted to make sure that I can trust you with my secret...and your secret" I said calming her down and I hide my fangs.

"Okay, good. I though you wanted to kill me" She sigh in relief putting her hand on her heart.

"Did you know that Dallas is a werewolf?" I asked her getting mad at the though of Dallas.

"Yeah I did. I saw him when he changed into one when I was taking a walk in the woods. We promised each other not to tell Dez or Ally because we don't want them to freak out and stop being friends with us, so please don't tell them" She begged me. I looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry Trish but I will have to tell Ally" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Why?" Trish asked sad.

"Because she's...you know...kind of...my mate?" I turned my sentence more into question but I think she didn't notice because she start squealing like a squirrel and start to jump in her spot with excitement. I looked at her weirdly.

"OMG! That is so awesome. You know that Ally will be so happy about that?! You definitely need to tell her and change her" I rolled my eyes at her.

"I can't because then she will be my full mate and she don't like me, remember? She has a crush on Dallas" I said his name with disgust.

"Oh don't worry about that because soon she'll change her mind because she will only see you as a partner not Dallas" She rolled her eyes at me and I sigh.

"C'mon we better catch up with them" I said to her changing the subject.

"Fine" She sigh before adding "but they are so far away now and I don't feel like running to catch up" She complained. Oh man I know where this is going.

"You want a piggy back? and I will run since I run faster than a human and your not bothered?" I gave her a look and she smirk at me.

"Yes please" I sigh again before kneeling down and waited for her to jump on my back. When I know she's ready I began to run in vampire speed to where Ally and Dez are, I just stop few meters away from them to not make this suspicious why we came out of nowhere.

"That was so cool. This is way better than anything on the funfair" Trish said grinning at me. "I know right" we then joined Ally and Dez who were still talking about twilight.

"Today was cool day" Ally finally said. We all agreed with her. After few minutes of walking we decided to go home.

"So Ally, you really want to be a vampire?" I asked her nervously of what her answer might me. What she say no? Than she would be mad at me of ever changing her.

"Of course I want to be! But that will never happen since they are just a myth" Ally said sadly. Well good thing she want to be one of us. I just want to change her now- hold on why do I want to change her? If I do that will make he my full mate which I don't want.

When we reached our houses I saw Ally's sister waiting for her. We said goodbyes before walking into our own houses. When I entered my house my mum already run up to me and began to ask me a bunch of questions.

"How was in the cinema? Did you ask Ally out? What happen in the cinema?" I looked at her blankly before transforming does questions in my head again.

"Cinema was awesome. I did't ask Ally out and nothing happened in the cinema but I met a wizard which happen to be Ally's best friend" I smiled at mum and she smiled back.

"Okay good, so when you'll make Ally my daughter?" She asked suddenly. I rolled my eyes. Why does she want me to change her so bad?

"Mum why do you want Ally to be your daughter so badly?" I asked her annoyed. She shrugged.

"She seems like a nice girl and she looks like a daughter I always wanted to have" She said daydreaming about having Ally as her daughter.

"Whatever I'm going to my room" I said walking towards my room but before I could make it to stairs I heard my mum shout.

"BUT I WANT YOU TO CHANGE HER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" I rolled my eyes before mumbling 'yeah yeah whatever' and continuing my walk to my room. Today was actually fun.

**So do you like it? Review please. I really love to read your reviews and it only takes like 1 minute to write something short. I love to read nnice comments about my story, they just make my day and they also inspire me to write more of this story.**

**#LetsGetLoud!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wazzup guys?! lol anyway I just wanted to thanked all the lovely reviews I got, their really sweet. They just make my day even happier. Also I wanted to say that I will probably be able to upload only on weekends because of my mum because apparently she enjoyed being on facebook so she's always there chatting with her friends and when she stops is too late for me to actually write something because next day I have to woke up early for school and is so annoying and I'm so sorry if it won't be uploaded as often I planned to upload. **

Austin's POV:

Next day came quicker than the first one. Wow I had to be really exhausted yesterday because after I went to my bedroom I don't remember much of what I was doing. I got up, made my bed and walked to my dresser. I took out white T-shirt, red and white check shirt, black jeans and a pair of sneakers. I didn't felt like taking shower so I put my close on and made my way to the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen I saw dad sitting on the dinner table and mum was sitting next to my dad, talking.

"What would you like to eat Austin?" Mum asked me as she saw me sitting at the table.

"Cereals please" I said and mum stood up and began to put cereals into the bowl.

"Son I heard you already met your mate" Dad said to me. I looked at him confused before realizing what he was talking about.

"Dad I don't want to go out with her because I'm force to it, I prefer to go out with her when I start to like her" I said in a 'duh' voice. Dad rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't worry Austin, wait and you'll began to have feelings to her until your feelings will be too strong to hold them anymore" Mum put my cereal in front of me while dad explained. I sigh and start to eat my cereals. I ate it slowly because I lost my appetite. After I finished I looked at the time and saw it was 8am so Ally should be here any minute. I pack my stuff in my bag and headed to the door and of course mum close behind. I turned around with a annoyed look and her was innocent.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Why are you following me?" I asked her turning back around and walking to the front door.

"Can't I say hi to my future daughter?" She asked in her sweet voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Mum by doing this your freaking her out" I gave her a look before opening the door and saw Ally walking on my porch, before I could do, think or say anything mum rushed through me and hugged Ally. Ally looked at me freaked out of my mum's action. I pulled my mum away from Ally smiling apologetically.

"Good morning Ally, how are you?" Mum asked as she finally pulled away. Just then I got the full view of Ally's outer fit and she looked adorable, she wore red shirt, white skinny jeans and not so high heals. I sigh in relief as Ally didn't question my mums reaction towards her.

"Good morning Mimi, I'm fine, what about you?" Ally asked smiling sweetly at my mum. Her smile put smile on my own face.

"I've been doing great" Just then mum cam up with idea "Oh how about you, your sister and your parents join us today at dinner?" Mum suddenly asked and I wide my eyes in shock. Ally look at me and I shook my no but is like she took it the other way and turn it to my mum and nod her head yes and I face-palmed myself.

"I would love to Mimi, I just need to ask my parent" Ally said. I can't believe my mum actually done that. She did it on purpose to make me and Ally grow closer to each other.

"Well this chit chat was great however me and Ally need to go to school if you excuse us, you guys will be able to talk today at dinner, so bye" I said as I dragged Ally away from my lovely mum.

"Bye Ally see you tonight at dinner" Mum shout at us waving her hand good-bye "Bye Mimi" Ally shout back.

"Is your mum always like that?" Ally suddenly asks.

"Like what?" I asked stupidly.

"Oh you know, the hugging thing?" I knew that question was coming although I still can't read her mind and probably never will.

"Oh t-that...you know...she just do that to the people she like and apparently your one of those people" I kind of lied to her because in reality my mum always hug people when she like them but that is not the reason mum was hugging her. Ally nod her head and we continue our way to school inn peace.

* * *

School went up slow but finally was the end of the day and we could finally go home. Me and Ally talk about lots of random things on out way back home. Once I reached my house I said good-bye to Ally and walk into my house. When I entered the living room mum began to asking me a bunch of questions.

"Did you tell her that she's your mate? Does she knows that we're vampires? Is she your girlfriend yet?" Mum said in one breath.

"Mimi breath, don't forget that honey" Dad said chuckling at my mum as I rolled my eyes at her.

"My answer to all our question is a simple no" I said straight away. Mum sigh sadly before continuing reading her magazine.

"Don't worry Mimi, you know is too early for them to be together. They need to realize their feelings for each other first" Dad point out then mum look at him with a big smile on her face like she just remembered something "Do you remember us when we were in Austin's age?" Mum asks dad while nod his head happily.

"I remember as it was yesterday" They both sigh and I raise my eye brow at them.

"What about you guys?" I asked them as they didn't tell me how it was between them.

"Oh me and your dad met just like you and Ally. We went to the same school and your dad back then was a vampire while I was a normal human who really love supernatural movies etc. and we start hanging out a lot and then my feelings towards your dad grew bigger and bigger everyday and then there was one day when your dad took me to the school dance and he asked me out then, after few months he told me that he is a vampire and I am his mate" Mum sigh happily. Wow they met just like me and Ally and basically their relationship was like mine and Ally's right now, so that means I will actually end up with Ally as my wife?

**So did you enjoy this chapter? I hope so because I was in rush anyway till next time!**

**#LetsGetLoud!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, they just made my day :D anyway I said that I will only be ably to upload on weekends but since my mum is not at home I can use my laptop and write something for you guys and until the idea that I have in my head will run away which I hate when that happen to me. Oh and one more thing, can you guys pm me some ideas for 'dude, I'm falling for you sister'? Because I completely run out of ideas, I hate when I have writers block is so annoying. **

Austin's POV:

The Dawson's are coming here in an hour, at 6 pm. Ugh my mum is so annoying by inviting them but on the other hand I'm happy that they coming here, especially Ally. Okay I have to admit that my feelings towards Ally getting stronger and stronger. First I only liked her as a friends but now I'm starting to like her as more than a friend, I even think about her more often then I should. That is so confusing.

I relax in my bed and I sat like that for a while...well I though it was a while because next thing I know my mum walking into my room telling me that the Dawson's will be here in 5 minutes. I got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Dad can you do me a favor?" I asked my dad politely.

"Sure thing son, was is it?" He asked back smiling.

"Could you hold mum while the Dawson's will come in?"

"Why?" Dad asked confused.

"Because second mum will saw Ally she will run to her and gave her a hug, she did this yesterday and today and it freaked Ally out and I don't want that to happen since you know, she is my mate" I mumble the last part but I think he heard it because he smirked at me before nodding his head and chuckling.

"Alright, I will" He chuckled "You know that my mum was exactly like your mum? She used to hug your mum and invite her to dinners like ours tonight, my mum started doing all those crazy stuff once I told her about Mimi being my mate...oh you should see your grandmother all hyper to only see Mimi. She would spend lot of time talking to Mimi, I couldn't even get to spend my own time with my own girlfriend because your grandma had to take Mimi away from me, sometimes it was so annoying that I just wanted to take Mimi away from her and go away as far as possible just to be with Mimi alone so that will probably happen to you too son" I nod still processing what my dad just told. Wow is like what happened to them will happen to me and then my children and then my grandchildren and it will go on and on and on.

"Hold on dad so your saying that my life is just like yours?" Dad nod at my question and mention me to continue "So you probably did have a werewolf that tried to still your mate?" I asked and he rolled his eyes while groaning and nodding his head.

"Oh yes there was a werewolf that tried to still Mimi away from me but I couldn't make that happen although that would never happen since vampires mates always choose vampires over werewolves but when a vampire dies then your mate will choose werewolf over you because the bond that was between you too will be gone so I assume to you to be careful because the werewolf will try to kill you just to get your mate" Dad said in serious tone, my blood was boiling with anger at the though of Dallas having Ally.

"Austin, control yourself" Dad tried to calm me down but with no effect. Then I heard the doorbell ring and I stood up straight and dad already run to mum to hold her and I think my eyes turn their normal color just by thinking of Ally, that just made smile on my face. I saw dad sigh in relief as he saw my color changed. I walked to the door and open it. I saw Mrs and Mr Dawson and behind them I saw Ally, she was wearing the same thing what she was wearing today at school, probably she wasn't bothered to change well same do I, this is not some fancy dinner to dress all nicely, well I'm just glad she is in here normal clothes. I moved to the side to allowed them enter. I saw Mrs Dawson, Mr Dawson and Ally but I didn't see her younger sister, Kris. I saw dad holding tight to mum.

Good.

If dad weren't here I think mum would already jump at Ally with a big hug.

"Good evening Mrs and Mr Dawson" I greeted them then I turned to Ally "Hey Ally...um where's your sister?" I asked her confuse.

"Oh she's 'busy' with some 'stuff' she needed to do" Ally said rolling her eyes and quoting the words 'busy' and 'stuff' with her two fingers in the air.

"I'm Mike Moon and this is my wife Mimi Moon" Dad said still holding into mum.

"I'm Lester Dawson and this is my wife Penny Dawson. We'll like to say thank you for the invite" Ally's dad thanked us and my dad said no problem while Ally walked closer to me "I can see that your mum want to hug me so badly" Ally whisper to me and I nod "Yeah that's why I told dad to hold her this time to not make you uncomfortable" I whisper back as our parents began to chat.

"So allowed her, I don't really mind now" Ally smiled at me warmly and gave her are-you-serious look and she nod. I look at dad and nod his head to stop holding mum anymore and like he understood me he move his hand away from mum and mum trying her best not to run and hug Ally, I could see that in her face expression that she was fighting not to hug Ally, just then Ally walk closer to my parents and greet them.

"Good evening Mimi and Mr Moon" Ally smiled politely then dad said "Just call me Mike, Ally" Ally nod her head and turn to mum and hugging her. At first mum was shocked that she hugged her but then she hugged back and my mums face lit up like a Christmas tree. Ally's parents looked shocked but shrug it off. We all walked to our dinner room after mum and Ally pull away. Mum and dad sat on different sides of the table, Mrs Dawson sat next to my mum and Mr Dawson sat next to my dad so that leaves me and Ally sitting together, not that I mind though. I sat next to my dad and Ally sat next to my mum. I think something clicked between both parents, mines and Ally's because they both start to talk about random things, my mum was talking to Ally's mum about fashion and my dad with Ally's dad were talking about football. I turn to Ally.

"So it looks like something clicked between our parents" I said to Ally looking between my parents and Ally's parents.

"Yeah I think so too" Ally nod in agreement smiling. We continue to talk while we were eating. Well when I think about it I like to spend time with Ally, she makes the time flow quicker. After we're done we walked to my room since our parents don't take any interest in our presence.

"Well today was fun night" I said while we entered my room, I sat on my bed and Ally next to me.

"Yeah, well I'm just glad that our parents like each other" Ally point out and I nod.

"Yeah" I looked at my clock next to my bed and saw that is already 9 pm.

"Wow is already 9 pm" Ally look at me wide eyed.

"Wow the time actually went really fast" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So tomorrow the same time as today? 8 am?" Ally asks braking the silence.

"Yeah that would be great" I wink at her and Ally looked down at the floor kind of hiding her face from me and I swear she tries to hide her blush. I chuckle slightly to my self just then my mum knocked on the door.

"Hey guys" Mum said when she entered our room "Ally your parents are going now" Ally nod her head.

"Okay" She said standing up, I stood up after her and walked out of my room close behind. Ally said good bye to my parents and my mum wouldn't let her go without a hug so apparently mum stopped Ally had to give her a hug. Ally waved at me before saying "See you tomorrow Austin" "Yeah, see you" I waved back and then the front door closed. Both my parents, mum and dad had smiles from ear to ear.

"I think you guys enjoy today's dinner?" I asked them already knowing the answer.

"Yeah" They said unison before walking to the kitchen probably clean up. I walked to my room, changed into some comfortable pajamas and went to sleep. Ally I could think was how my life will be going with Ally by my side?

**So how was it? Did you enjoy it? Review please !**

**#LetsGetLoud!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. How is life? I hope is good ;) **

_1 month later. 1 day before Halloween school dance _

Austin's POV:

I am so freaking out right now. Tomorrow is the school dance and I still haven't ask Ally to be my date either Dallas tried to kill me which is odd but I have to keep my eyes out. During this month my feelings grow bigger and I've been more attractive to her than ever before. I'm getting super jealous of any guy that tries to be close to her when I'm not around her. This is scaring me, I tried to control my self but is hard. Trish warned me a lot of times to calm down because my eyes ever turned green or red sometimes they even turned black!

_Flahsback:_

_I was sitting if Ally and Trish in the park when some dude come over._

_"Hey" He said while sitting next to Ally. I though I will punch that guy if he will sat any closer to her._

_"Hey" Ally said back turning to him._

_"My name is Daniel" He smiled flirty at Ally. Right now steam was coming out from my ears and my face was as red as blood.  
_

_"I'm Ally" Ally answered never catching the flirt._

_"Austin you need to calm down" I heard Trish whispers to I turned to look at her with the same emotion that I had a second ago. She looked at me frightened._

_"I don't need to calm down, this guy needs to go away before I rip his head off" I said whispering back in angry-serious tone. Trish looked at me even more scared. _

_"A-Austin your eyes changed c-color" Trish pointed at my eyes._

_"What color are they?" I asked still whispering._

_"Green and red" Trish starts to breath in and out the air to calm herself "Austin you need to calm yourself before you do something you'll regret later" I rolled my eyes._

_"I don't mind killing him" Trish sigh before speaking again "Don't do this for that dumbass, do this for Ally" Trish said softly. When she mention Ally my face soften. I don't want to hurt Ally. _

_"Okay" I nod my head and Trish sigh in relief as my eye color come back to my natural hazel color. I turned back around to face Ally and THAT Daniel dude. I saw Ally giving him her phone number before he stood up, wink at her and walk away. Ally turned to me. _

_"He was cute" I felt my heart drop. Did she really called him cute? Or am I just dreaming. _

_"Don't worry Austin, I don't see him this way" Ally said when she notice my face expression. I nod my head and we go back to our conversation we had before SOMEONE interrupted us._

_End of flashback. _

I don't even remember when my eyes turned black I just know some dude tried to ask her out and that's when I lost it. I can't really remember much but I just know that Trish was there and well she used her magic to make Ally forget what she saw and that dude too. Good because I don't know what I would do if she would be scared of me and never talk to me, I think I would kill myself. Uh oh, I need to do something about that and I need to think quick before things go too far. Also Through this month I got used to my mums and Ally's hugs, firstly I was annoyed but now I smile everytime they hug is really like mother and daughter.

Okay today is my chance to ask Ally before Dallas does. Its nearly 8 am and Ally should be here any minute now. I took a cup of blood and drink it. Mmm it taste so good. I bet Ally's blood is as twice good as this. There's a knock on my front door and I don't even bother to rush now because I know mum will be there before me so why should I hurry. I finished my blood, I put the cup in the sink and walk towards front door to only see mum and Ally hugging. Again. I smile at them.

"Hey Ally ready to go?" I asked her and she nod once she pulled away from mum. "Bye Ally" Mum said to Ally while we walked away from the house "Bye Mimi" Ally said back before we both lost a view of my house.

"Ally can I ask you something?" I said nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah sure Austin" Ally smiled sweetly at me. I got even more nervous.

"I...you know that tomorrow is the dance?" I wait for her response, she nod her head.

"So...I was wondering...if y-you want t-to be m-my d-date?" I stammered. She looked at me smiling from ear to ear.

"I would love to Austin" We stopped and she hugged me and I hugged her back immediately. I felt like the happiest man alive. I was doing my victory dance in my head as we continue our walk to school.

As we entered the school all eyes where on us. We walked to our lockers to take our books Ally then turn to me.

"Hey Austin?" She asks me.

"Mhm?" I mumble.

"I will go now talk to Trish so do you mind go to class alone?" She asked me nervously I chuckle at her.

"No problem Ally go and have a 'girl talk' with her" I wink at her. I knew exactly why she wanted to go alone to find Trish because she wanted to share the news with Trish that I asked her out to be me date. Ally smiled at me and walk away just then Dallas approach me. I smirk at him.

"Where's Ally?" He asked confused "She's always here and I need to ask her important question" Dallas smirk at me. I already knew what question he wanted to ask so I bit him.

"Don't even try" I smirked evilly at him. He looked at me confused.

"Why not, she doesn't have a date for the dance so I'll do the honor and be her date" Ah Dallas, Dallas your so wrong.

"And that's where you are wrong because she already has a date" I smirk grew bigger and bigger.

"And who's that?" He asked annoyed.

"Me" I pointed at myself. He looked at me wide eyed.

"Why would she go with a bloodsucker?!" He shout-whisper it.

"Why would she go with an animal?" I mock his question

"But your not suppose to go with her" Growl at me silently. I rolled my eyes.

"I think she is suppose to be my date since she is my mate" I smirk at him leaning against my locker.

"Not until you'll loose her" He smirk at me " Watch your back Moon" Then he walk away. I know exactly what he was talking about. He want a fight? He will get one and I am not loose this. Ally means too much for me to loose her.

**Did you like it? I hope so ;p also I know I said I will upload only on weekends but today I was be able to be on my laptop longer than 2 hours so I just wanted to share the story now with you guys.**

**#LetsGetLoud!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people, how are you all? Hope your good :D **

_Halloween _

Austin's POV:

Today is that Halloween school dance and I'm kind of nervous, I don't even know what to wear? Oh I know, we are suppose to change into some creature so I will go with a vampire considering I'm a vampire so that shouldn't be hard. To do my costume won't be so hard to make, I'm already pale, I don't have to wear fake fangs so I'll just go with my real ones since they're more comfortable, I will use eye liner for my eyes, black jeans with dark shirt, black leather jacket and black sneakers and fake blood around my lips because with real one it would be really hard for me to control my self. Before I walked downstairs I run my hand through my hair to mess them a little then I walked to my parents who were in the living room.

We decorated our house like every other house like pumpkins with face on them, spiders everywhere, spider's web around the porch and the front door, stickers on windows with witches etc... you know all the stuff that people put on when there's Halloween, we also have candies for little kids.

Also, today is a day when all the over creatures can go into their natural form without anyway noticing them and freaking out or killing.

"Son, be careful today" My dad said seriously. I looked at him confused but still nod my head.

"I will dad" I said while I exit the house and walk to Ally's house. I walk on the porch and saw they they have 2 pumpkins with evil faces on them and candles inside on either side of the porch and spider's web around the front door. I knock on the door and soon enough her sister, Kris opened the door. She was a zombie. She wore ripped clothes, pale make up.

"Oh hey Austin" She smiled at me "Ally will be here in a second" Just then I saw Ally and OMG she looked hot. She war black knee tight dress, not so high black heels, her hair were more girly then usual, she used her eye liner for eyes and some black shade on them and...hold on...were does fake fangs? A vampire?! Wow, I'm glad she choose it cause like that we look more like a couple, which sadly we aren't.

"Hey Ally" I said as she walked closer to me "A vampire?" I tease her.

"Hey Austin and yep a vampire, I can see that your a vampire too" She said pointing at my 'fake' fangs. I nod my head and smile.

"Yep so ready?" I ask her and she nod her head.

"By Kris" Me and Ally said at the same time. We looked at each other and grin from ear to ear before walking to school.

We saw little kids walking from house to house getting candies.

"With does heals your not so short now" I tease her and she giggle.

"Oh shut up, I could wore higher heals but I didn't want to look too tall to you" She smirk at me and when I think about it she's right, that would look awkward if she would be taller than me.

"Okay you have a point" Few minutes after we were already at school entrance. We walked in and head straight to the main hall were the dance was. When we get there, the whole hall was covered in scary stuff like witches, spider's web, fake blood etc. We instantly saw Dez and Trish in the food part so we walked towards them. Trish was wearing a black cat costume with fake ears on her head, that mustache cats god on their nose **[1] **and little kitty nose on tip of her own nose, one the other hand, Dez wore funny Zalien costume, well is really hard to explain what is he wearing because there's lots of things his wearing**[2]**.

"Hey Ally" Trish said turning around and eyeing me and Ally then she smirk "Vampires...both of you are in vampires costumes...am I missing something?" Trish smirk at us and wink at me and Dez looked like a lost puppy.

"Umm Trish, your not missing on anything, you know if I have a secret, you'll be the first one to know that, Y'know that right?" Ally ask Trish and Trish nod her head.

"Oh yeah" Then she turned to me and she secretly pointed at her head signalizing to read her mind _Did you turned her yet? _I shook my head no and she sigh. Just then something catch my eye, that brown shade of hair I could recognize everywhere. Dallas. He was wearing a zombie costume. He catch my gaze and smirk, then I read his mind _Tonight after dance in woods, you and me, alone _I smirk and mouth "Oh your on". I turned around and saw Ally and Dez chatting about something and Trish looking at me worriedly. I looked at her confused.

"What?"

Worriedly, she answered. "Are seriously gonna fight with Dallas?" I nod my head.

"Yes, that is the only way I can win Ally" I said seriously "Okay but be careful"

"I will" I said smiling warmly at her. Just then a slow song came on. I smiled to myself and walk to Ally.

"Can I have this dance?" I smiled at her and she smiled back sweetly.

"Yes you can" I took her hand and we walked into the middle of the dance floor. We slow dance for the whole song. She had her head in my chest and I had my head in her hair. I sniff her hair. Mmm strawberries. We stayed like this for a while till the song end. From time to time I spin her few times.

She pulled away smiling. Our eyes locked and I felt like in trance. However SOMEONE had to interrupted us. I look up and saw the least person I would ever want to see.

"Yes" I said harshly glaring at him.

"I would like to dance with Ally" He said smirking at me and I was about to protest when Ally answered.

"Of course you can" She then turned to me "One dance and I'll be back with you" She smiled at me and how could I refuse this smile.

"Sure you can Ally" I said walking away from them sending Dallas a last death glare before I turned around completely and headed to table where Trish and Dez were. I sat next to Dez and look at Ally and Dallas dancing and laughing. I rolled my eyes and turned to Trish and Dez.

"So what's up?" I asked them.

"The sky" Dez said proudly. Me and Trish looked at him oddly before we shrugged it off.

"So how was dancing with Ally?" Trish asked me smirking.

"It was..it was magical" I start to daydream "I felt like nothing else matters and when our eyes locked I felt like I was in trance, hypnotize by her eyes and I was about to lean in but that jerkish dumbass had to ruin our moment and ask her to dance with him, I though I will ripped his head off" I finished my sentence braking the pencil. How the hell it even get into my hand? They all looked blankly at the pencil until Dez cried.

"PAUL! You monster" Dez glared at me and began to collected a pencil or should I call him Paul?

"How did that pencil-"Dez cut me off "Paul!""Okay Paul even get into my hands?" I asked confused.

"Oh Dez took out his pencil I mean Paul for some odd reason and he putted it on the table while you were daydreaming and suddenly, you took that pencil and start to look at it lovingly but then your mood changed when you I think start talking about Dallas and you broke it probably thinking that was Dallas" Trish said like that was nothing.

"Oh" I nod my head confused. Few seconds after Ally joined us.

"So how was dancing with Dallas?" Trish asked and I rolled my eyes at the name Dallas.

"It was good" Ally said sitting next to Trish.

"Just good?" Trish raised an eyebrow at Ally "Ally you have a crush on him since high school and dancing with him was your dream, I though you'll be excited" I groaned.

"Actually I'm kind of over him" I snapped my head towards Ally, did I heard it right?

"Really?" I asked still unbelieving my ears. If I could I would dance.

"Yeah" She said smiling and I smiled back. HA! Take that Dallas! She doesn't like you anymore!

* * *

"So Ally did you had fun?" I asked her walking with her back to her house.

"Yeah it was cool" She answered while we walked on her porch "Thanks for walking me home even though you live 5 meters away" She joke.

"Eh no problem, its a pleasure for me" We laugh for a while until she did something unexpected. She kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Austin for the night" Then she opened the door and walking. I waved at her and she smiled at me before closing the door. I. Cannot. Believe. This. She kissed my cheek. I did my little victory dance before I remember I had to kick some werewolf butt. I took out my phone and text my dad.

_To: Dad_

_From: Austin_

_Hey Dad. I text you just to let you know that I'm going to woods to kick that dog's ass and don't worry I'll be fine well at least I hope so. I love you and tell mum I love her too._

I send it and put my phone back into my pocket and run into vampire speed to the woods. I was there within a seconds then I felt vibrations in my pocket. Dad was calling me.

"Hello?"

"AUSTIN! Do you know what you get yourself into?! He will kill you if his not alone! Do you have someone with you to keep away the other werewolves?!"

Dad shout into the phone.

"Dad, but he said that we'll be alone as in one vs one!" I told him

"Austin he lied they do this all the time, you'll be useless all by yourself! I'm coming there to keep them away from you just so you can fight with Dallas as in one vs one" Dad said before he hung up. I sigh. Oh man what is that disgusting smell? Oh yeah they're coming. Wow that smell is strong that I think I'll puke. It must be a lot of them. What a liar.

"All alone Austin?" Said Dallas in the werewolf form. I pull out my fangs.

"You said me and you not me and them!" I felt my eyes turn red from anger. Dallas just evilly laughed.

"Oh Austin please, you really though I would come alone to fight with you?" He smiled sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"And you though we'll let Austin come here all alone?" Some from behind me mock his tone. I was shock when I turned around, it was my dad with Trish.

"Trish! What are you doing here?!" I asked her confused.

"I knew Dallas won't come alone so I came here to help you" Trish said smiling and I smiled back.

"Trish on which side are you on?!" Asked angry Dallas.

"Austin. I don't want you to kill him!" Trish glared at Dallas and he growl.

"Whatever" After that he run to me and I run to him. My dad run to the after werewolf blocking him away from me and Trish blocked the other one using magic. When he run up to me I used all the strength I had and throw him on the tree. Quickly, he stood up and run towards me pinning me to the floor. He tried to bite me however I hold his neck as far as I could from my face. When I had a good view of his neck I sank my fangs and suck his blood. He howled in pain. I didn't want him to die, not yet. Few seconds after I pulled away.

"Austin! Why didn't you kill him?!" My dad yelled at me.

"Because I want him to feel pain every time he sees me and Ally together because as long as I'm alive she'll be with me and you can do nothing about it" I said still pinning Dallas to the floor and holding his neck in case he'll try to do something.

"How do you know I would not try to kill you again?" Dallas asked smirking.

"Then I'll be ready to suck all of your blood from your body, be thankful to me I am giving you a second chance" I said and I saw fear in his eyes.

"Austin you need to calm down, your eyes are going black" Dad said walking up to me, oh so Dallas is scared of me when my eyes turn black. Great. I calm myself thinking of Ally then I pull my hands away from Dallas's neck. Me, dad and Dallas stood up from the ground. I wipe the rest of the blood from my mouth with my hand.

"Don't try anything on Ally, unless you want to be dead" I told him and he glared at me before nodding and running away with his 'followers'.

"Well done Austin" Happily, Trish said walking to me and dad.

"Yeah, I always new you could do it, now Ally is all yours" I smirk at the though of Ally being now. We walked home in silence. I said bye to Trish when we reached our house and Trish said bye back before using her wand and disappearing. We enter our house and mum attacked us with a bear hug.

"Oh my gosh, guys I'm so happy your alive" Mum said hugging us really tight. I smiled at her before walking to my room. Today was a good day.

**[1] I have no idea how do you call them x_x I always called them mustache but I'm sure that their not called like that, so sorry.**

**[2] That costume Dez wore in cloud watcher and zaliens.**

**Urgh I feel like this is the worst chapter ever and it took me 3 days to write it. Anyway I hope you kind of enjoyed it ;p till next time**

**#LetsGetLoud!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG 104 reviews! Thank you so much :) I really appreciate them.**

**I am so sorry that I haven't upload anything for a long, long time. I had a bad writer's block and I still do, but I'll try to write something for you guys, also my keyboard is still broken so, sorry for any mistakes.**

Austin's POV:

"Hey Ally" I said while I saw her sitting alone on the bench in the mall.

"Hey Austin" she said in her cheerful sweet voice.

"So did you enjoy Halloween yesterday?" I asked her. I hope she enjoyed it as much as I did.

"Yeah it was pretty cool" she answered man, if I could tell her how I feel.

"So Ally, you wanna go to my place and have a movie marathon?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I would love that" she smiled at me before continuing"I will call Trish and you can call Dez. We don't have to call Dallas since I've notice that you guys dislike each other"

"No!" I shout panicked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I mean...I mean, that would be great to have more people around but maybe this time we could watch movies alone like only me and you" I said rubbing the back of neck.

"Oh, okay. That'll be great" she said replied smiling and I smiled back.

"Okay than, lets go" I said grabbing her hand and walking to my house. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away from my hand.

10 minutes later we arrived to my house. I opened the door with my keys and second we walked in my mum attacked Ally with a big hug. I swear I will never get used to it.

"Hello Ally! How are you?" mum asks Ally while she pulled away.

"Hello Mimi. I've been well. What about you?" Ally asked back with a big grin plastered on her face. Oh man how I love to see her happy.

"Come on in" mum said pulling Ally to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. I can't believe she forgot about me? I followed them and fake cough behind mum. Automatically, she turned around. Surprised was cover her face.

"Did you forget about someone?" I asked her annoyed. I heard Ally giggle which made my mood change.

"Oh yeah, sorry Austin" mum said apologetically hugging me. I hugged her back.

"C'mon Ally, we gonna leave mum alone and go-" I didn't get to finish because mum interrupting me "What?! Buy you guys just came!" mum said with panic in her eyes "-upstairs" I finished my sentence giving mum another annoyed look "next time let me finish my sentence before you start panicking" I sigh and mum blushed with embarrassment.

"Alright, I'm coming" Ally said hopping off of the chair and making her way to me. I smiled at her and shot a glare at mum. _Mum you need to calm down._I quickly though for mum to read it. _Sorry Austin. _I read mum's mind and rolled my eyes before following Ally to my room._  
_

* * *

10 hours later we were still watching movies and also from time to time Ally would hide her face in my chest due to a scary scene in a horror.

I looked down at her and saw her head my chest and I saw her eyes closed. Yep she was sleeping. Wow, what a good feeling having her in my arms. I turned off the TV and hold her tighter to me, soon after I was asleep dreaming of the girl in my arms.

**I feel so horrible for making you guys wait for so long. Also I'm sorry that is so short. I just run out of ideas :'(**

**I would like to thank all the people that review my story, I felt so happy when I saw all of those lovely reviews. Also, if you guys want me to read some of your stories then go ahead and review what do you want me to read. Moreover, I would like you guys to review or pm some ideas on how should I continue this because I am really stuck. Anyway I'm talking too much :P bye guys!**

**Oh one more thing before I forget. I would like to say sorry for those people who lost their families in Boston and Texas. **

**#LetsGetLoud!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I really feel stupid for making you guys wait for so long, so I decided to make this chapter longer as a I-am-sorry-for-making-you-guys-wait-for-so-long present :) I hope you like it.**

**Also this idea gave me _Driz, s_o thank you very much :D**

Austin's POV:

I woke up when the sun was peeking through the window making me groan. With my eyes still close, I tried to find a person that I fall asleep with. She wasn't here. My eyes quickly shot open and I sat up and looked around my room. I started to panic. Did everything that happen yesterday was just a dream? No! It can't be! It was so real. Ugh I cannot believe that was one of my dreams that Ally would cuddle with me and than we would fall asleep.

Sadly, I got up and dressed myself. I put on ripped jeans and simple v-neck shirt. I walked downstairs into the kitchen and sat down. My mum passed me a stack of pancakes.

"Thanks mum" I said to here still not taking my eyes off the pancakes and began to eat them.

"oh well thanks for calling me your mum, but I'm sure I'm too young to be your mother, is like impossible" I look up to see Ally giggling. My mood immediately changed. She stayed! She actually stayed! So that was not a dream, she actually was cuddling with me and holding my hand.

"ALLY! What are you doing here?" I mentally slapped my face for asking this question.

She looked at me confused "umm, if you want I can always go home" she said pointing to the door and was about to walk away. I can't let that happen.

"No! I didn't mean it that way, I thought you left home already" I said as I took her wrist pulling her back. Ally smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Actually, I did left but then I thought that you would get worried to why I left so after I dressed myself I came back and made you breakfast" she finished her sentence with a smile.

"Aww Ally that is so sweet of you" I looked at her lovingly.

"Thanks" she said blushing slightly.

"Did I make someone blush?" I smirk at her.

"Oh shut up and eat your pancakes" she said playfully punching me on the arm. I chuckle and began eating my pancakes.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked as I finish my pancakes and I putted the plate in the sink.

"I don't know, we could hang out with Trish and Dez at the mall?" I turned to her and nod my head.

"Sure, why not" I smiled at her and we made our way towards the front door. While Ally didn't saw me, I quickly took the glass with blood and drank it. Mmm, much better. I put away the glass and joined Ally at the doorstep.

* * *

We were at the mall for about half an hour when I felt something. I don't really know how to explain it but it felt real. I looked around and saw no one, just as I was about to turn around I saw Dallas standing there smirking with some other dude. I glared at him before turning around and catching up with the rest of them.

"Guys! I'm bored" Trish said when we sat on a bench.

"Oh we could go that carnival that is on the other side of the mall" Dez said happily.

"Urgh! But that's so long" Trish wince. We all chuckled at her and began walking to the other side of the mall.

Few minutes after we were at the carnival.

"Wow" we all said at the same time. This was breathtaking. It was so huge.

"So what should we start from?" Ally asked all of us. I just looked at her and admire her. She looks so perfect. _Oh my this place looks awesome, can't wait to go on one of the rides. _Who said that? It kind of sounded like Ally, but that's impossible. She's my mate and I can't read her mind. Hold on, maybe that was someone else, let me try again. _I'm kinda thirsty, I think I will get something to drink. __  
_

"Hey guys, I will go and get something to drink, anyone wants something?" Ally asked. I looked at her in horror. What its going on. Why I can read her mind?

"No thanks Ally" me and Trish said in unison.

"I will go with you Ally" Dez said "I want to get that famous milkshake they were talking about"

"you guys go, me and Trish will stay here" I told Ally and Dez. Ally looked at me sadly, her look just broke my heart. _I really wish Austin would went with me but oh well, I can't get mad at him since we're not a couple._

"Alright c'mon Dez let's go" Ally said with a fake smile. I turned to Trish quickly when they walk away.

"Trish! I've got a problem" I said terrified.

"If that 'problem' is to help you get to Ally, then no. You can do it without my help" Trish said smiling. She doesn't get it.

"No! That's not it, by 'problem' I mean that I can read Ally's thoughts now!"

"What do you mean? You can't read her minds. Never one vampire had changed their mate, they always stayed the same till the end of their lives"

"Trish! But I'm sure about that! I checked two times and in those two time I could read Ally's mind clearly" her eyes were wide.

"Something like this never happened!" I started to panic. I am pretty sure Ally is my mate. "Okay here's a plan, you read all the other girl's minds and then you'll tell me if your attractive to her" I nod my head and began reading all those other chicks minds. _OMG! My hair is not going the way I wanted to! _wow drama queen _this guy is so hot I need to get his number _I rolled my eyes at the girl _when will he finally see I want to be with him _then girl tell him that, he can't read minds _hmm what should I wear tomorrow? ripped jeans or a skirt? _next one _I cannot believe he broke up with me for that slut _urgh next _tralalala boom boom _okay that was weird _ahhh! my nail broke, what am I going to do? _another drama queen. I sigh and turn to Trish._  
_

"Trish this is hopeless, there are too many girls in here" I decided to read Trish's mind. I concentrate on her head and...nothing. No. No. No. Don't tell me Trish is my 'mate'. Pff I don't think so.

"Austin, why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" Trish asked when she saw my face expression.

"I-I can't read y-your mind, T-Trish" I told her frightened.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. Here try again" she told me and I nod my head. She ready and than nod her head showing me that she's ready. Okay Moon, you can do this, just concentrate and read her mind. After few seconds I could hear anything, only silence.

"I can't" I said sadly and Trish looked like she was about to pass out

"Okay so do you feel attractive to me?" Trish asked me when she calm herself.

"I don't know" I said truly. She sigh and nod her head "okay so when Ally will be back with Dez, try to compare us, like try to feel which one you feel more attractive to then you'l tell me. Deal?" I nod my head "Deal" just then Ally and Dez came back with their drinks. Wow they took time.

"Why did you guys took so long?" I asked them as they approach us.

"Oh the line was long and Dez couldn't decided which milkshake he wanted" Ally said annoyed.

"Hey, it takes time to choose the right flavor" Ally and Trish just rolled their eyes at him and I just smiled. Hey, don't judge, its true.

"What flavor did you choose?" I asked him.

"Oh strawberry and it's yummy for my tommy" he said rubbing his belly. I chuckle at him than look at Trish. She was giving me signals to compare her with Ally, so I did. When I looked over at Ally, my heart starts to beat really fast, but when I looked at Trish, my heart went to normal speed like it was before. I sigh in relief. I looked back at Trish who had hope in her eyes. I smiled at her and secretly pointed at Ally with my eyes to show her that I like Ally. She sigh in relief and smiled at Ally. One thing that is bugging me is that, why can't I read Ally's mind?

* * *

It was getting late and we were still in the carnival.

"Guys, it's kinda getting late so we should be getting home" I inform them "you never know what kind of creeps may walk around at this time"

All of them nod in agreement and headed to the exit. However, I couldn't get the feeling away like someone's watching us but I can't guess who. This person certainly blocked their mind.

"Are you okay?" I heard Ally asked me from beside me.

"Yeah, I just got that feeling like someone is watching us"

"Yeah I've got that feeling too" Ally nod in agreement. I took one last look behind us before walking out of the carnival.

Unknown person's POV:

"So, do you think it worked?" I asked the ginger haired wizard.

"Yup, my magic never fails, however his not that dumb to not realize sooner what's going on and you shouldn't have ask me to change it to Trish's mind because she's a wizard too so she mind know what to do to unblock her thoughts to Austin" he said in a serious tone and I growl. He is right.

I walk away to the woods. I cannot believe I chose Trish instead off some other chick. But maybe it was because he was the closest to Austin. Anyway maybe Trish is not that powerful after all. When Austin will realize that he will have to spend the rest of the life with the one he can't read mind, he will not be happy. Good. Now Ally can be mine.

**So what do you think?**

**I know is now one of my best chapters and I also know I said this many time about my other chapters but I just feel like it. Its kind of ridiculous how I wrote it but at least I wrote something. Furthermore, I was thinking that I will do 2-3 more chapters more. I'm sorry that this story is short but I just got bored of it.**

**AND sorry for any mistake I had made**

**#LetsGetLoud!**


End file.
